My Body's Got You Pleading
by shomarus
Summary: The issue was only furthered by the fact that Luka's hands were tied—in a quite literal sense—and shifting around did nothing in the way of getting her off. Desperation was a colour that didn't look good on Luka (although to Miku, it might have been a different story altogether). / [orgasm denial/shibari kinkfic featuring your favourite top miku]


Miku must have _some_ sort of real fucking resolve if she could go this long without even giving Luka a pity glance.

How long has it been, really? Miku had insisted they take down all the clocks in the bedroom, and while Luka didn't understand why she'd done that at the time, she was beginning to understand. Time passed differently when you didn't know if time was even passing in the first place. Luka was patient, a master when it came to biding her time, but it was a different sort of story altogether when Miku was literally right in front of her, flipping through a book. She didn't know if Miku was even reveling in her neediness, because Miku had not looked nor had she made a single noise since they began. There was nothing but Miku's fingers occasionally brushing her hair, only stopping when she needed to switch pages.

Then there was the issue of the vibrator pressed against her, on a setting too low to give her any real gratification. The issue was only furthered by the fact that Luka's hands were tied—in a quite literal sense—and shifting around did nothing in the way of getting her off. Desperation was a colour that didn't look good on Luka (although to Miku, it might have been a different story altogether).

The terms Miku laid out for her before she flicked the vibrator on were simple. "You are going to wait, you're going to be quiet, and you're not going to cum until I give you the say-so." Luka's initial desire included wanting to give a backhanded reply, dripping with sweet honey, but Miku caught the bratty look in her eyes. "You won't sass me either, because," she started, starting the vibe up, "I can make this a lot worse than it needs to be, love."

"Of course," Luka muttered with an exhale. She wondered how often Miku dreamed of handling Luka in this way. She seemed awfully prepared, knowing how to do the knots from memory, and with such confidence as well. And now the mood had been shifted entirely from what they normally did together, to something much raunchier, something Luka found herself craving now that she had the taste.

She'd never thought it would be so delightful to give up so much control.

Delightful as it was to be sitting there in a tortured silence, of course. She wondered just how many buttons she could push with Miku, who seemed so doting and gentle that Luka had never expected she was interested in things like this. "Mm." Luka made a low whining noise that rose out of a need for attention, impatiently shifting her hips around.

"Didn't I say to be quiet?"

God. Luka chewed on her lower lip, wondered just how much further she could go. Or rather, and more appropriately, if she even should in the first place. Then she felt the intensity spark up all at once. Luka gasped, though it was short-lived. Miku waved the control panel in front of her face, almost tauntingly, then set it back where it had laid on her lap.

And for a short few minutes, Luka was satisfied. Satisfied, but still desperate. Luka was good at controlling her voice—it was usually Miku who had trouble with that. However, she was always willing to make accommodations on the fly. _Especially_ when it benefitted Luka.

"Miku," Luka groaned out in a half-plea.

Miku paused.

The page of Miku's book flipped loudly, in a way that suggested that Miku was fully aware of Luka's desire for attention. It was a warning, but Luka had never been one to look at a warning and abide by it conventionally.

The whining and groaning grew louder, and that's when Miku delicately grabbed her bookmark, slid it into the page _just_ so, in a way that was absolutely maddening. She did not look particularly pleased when she placed the book down and looked down at Luka with boredom.

"You're being _awfully_ naughty, disobeying specific orders."

Luka couldn't quite help herself. "I apologize ever-so-dearly, your highness."

"Oh, what a shame. That's strike two." Miku sounded much less than impressed, lazily examining the control panel. Luka felt her mouth go dry, wondering what would happen.

The words lingered at the tip of Luka's tongue. Miku's expression almost dared her to say it, dared her to say the words. Her eyebrow rose and the beginnings of a smirk graced her lips. Luka was left in a state of wonder, mouth agape and moving with the beginnings of words, never saying anything. Miku ended up making the first move. "I can think of a thousand better uses for that mouthy little face of yours."

Luka breathed shakily. Would it be out of character for her to suddenly proclaim that Miku was _unfairly_ sexy? For all the times Luka usually took the lead, coaxing Miku gently and praising her the whole way through, she enjoyed being treated like this too. "Like?"

"Like," Miku began, and uncrossed her legs. She'd been wearing a skirt the whole time, though nothing underneath. In any other situation, Luka might have cracked a grin, licked her lips and poked fun at Miku for being eager. But really, the only person who displayed more eagerness was Luka herself. "You can eat me out here."

And how eager she was to be finally put to work. Luka wiggled towards Miku as best she could, though it was Miku who did most of the moving. Miku's skirt was flipped up, leaving everything perfectly laid out for Luka to see. She breathed heavily, looking up at Miku. She shook the control panel with an impish smile, the hint at the reward she'd get if she was up to Miku's standards. "Well? Get to work."

So Luka dug in.

Miku gasped raggedly, one hand immediately reaching for the back of Luka's head, forcing her closer. The other hand rested on her mouth, trying to cover needy moans and breathy pants. Luka couldn't help but to smile against Miku's clit, looking up at her with eyes half-lidded with mirth. Between the two of them, Miku had always been the one who had the hardest time controlling her volume level. It made for some amusing shenanigans, but she would not deny that she loved to hear her darling angel either. Luka gave a slow, sensuous lick between Miku's thighs, then began to suck in the spots that she knew made her go crazy.

"Fuck," Miku hissed, hand fully tangled in locks of Luka's pink hair. "That's hot."

It _was_ hot. For a while, Luka could even forget about her own pleasure. That was, up until Miku decided to push the slider to max. Luka's breath hitched, and it was those two seconds of her letting go that Miku was displeased with. "Don't slack off," she said simply, and Luka involuntarily gasped.

Getting Miku off was something that she could focus on, use to ground herself. But the constant buzzing only seemed to intensify over time, and Luka's skin was starting to grow uncomfortable slick. Moaning against Miku's skin and flexing her hands open and closed were about all she could do to keep from squirming.

Time passed and it grew more and more unbearable, Luka teetering over the edge. A jolt of sensitivity sparked through her. "Fuck," she gasped. She knew, she knew exactly what was coming. "Oh my fuck— _God_ , Miku—"

Miku smiled. "Oh no you don't. Keep going," she said in a breezy-light tone.

"I can't," Luka whined, though she did try for a while. Eventually she broke off entirely, shifting her hips around wordlessly, eyes clenched shut. The only sounds filling their room were Luka's tiny pants and the low buzz from the vibrator. "Please—"

And then the pleasure was gone.

Luka slumped pathetically, chin propped up on the chair where Miku's legs were spread. She'd been _so_ close. So _fucking_ close. Luka didn't want to cuss her out, lest Miku prolong this more than it had to be prolonged, so she settled for a frustrated and drawn out, " _Fuuuuuck_."

"I figured it'd be easier for you to focus without any distractions," Miku said huskily, a smug grin plastered all over her lips. Luka could still feel the ghosts of what had once been there, and she craved it desperately. "Well? You're not going to cum before I do, so you may as well…"

Huffing with defeat, Luka went back to suckling against Miku's clit.

"See? Look at you now," Miku exhaled with a pleased moan. "You're being so _good_."

It was uncharacteristic for her to be so forward. It's what made it interesting, Luka supposed. If she wasn't so desperate for her own release, she might have pulled back to make a smartass remark, something about how she didn't know that Miku was into theatrics. Her acting was so good, after all.

Soon enough, the hand that had been distractedly playing with her hair grabbed a handful and _clutched_. Luka felt Miku tense, then her legs shaking as she dragged Luka closer, closer, closer. "So good—Mmh."

In a gasp, Miku arched her back, then slowly relaxed. She laid against the back of the chair, eyes fixed on a cutely desperate Luka. "I think that warrants a reward," she said after moments of excruciating silence.

Luka nodded frantically.

Miku smirked and stood up. Luka caught how her legs were unsteady for a fraction of a second, but she didn't comment. She _needed_ this, needed nothing for Miku to decide that she wanted to rip _this_ orgasm away from her too. Miku circled behind her and began to slowly undo the knots that kept Luka's hands bound. The rope pooled around her knees, and Luka moved her arms tentatively.

"Is the feeling in them alright?" Miku asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Luka's shoulder. It was a shift from the tauntingly delectable mistress who'd been domineering over her only moments earlier. Miku did not want to hurt her, and Luka was lucky for that.

"Fine," Luka said after a small moment. "I think my legs are asleep." Miku laughed, wrapped her arms around Luka's waist.

Then her hand dipped between her thighs and carefully removed the vibe. Of course, not without taking the time to drag her own fingers over Luka's slit, causing her to shudder. "Sensitive," she noted, the devious tone coming back.

"Go sit on the bed and wait for me, alright?" Miku said against Luka's neck, gently kissing. Luka tried to stand, though she wobbled a bit. She sat over the edge of the bed and watched as Miku left the room, a little springier in her step.

… She was taking a needlessly long time. Or perhaps that was Luka's own impatience eating away at her. Either one was a fairly believable explanation.

It did occur to her, that she could simply get herself off her and now. It wouldn't take any more than a few minutes, maybe even seconds, and Miku wouldn't be able to suspect a thing. But even as Luka thought that, she knew that not only was it not true, but that she was even looking _forward_ to Miku's idea of a reward.

She got her taste when Miku reentered the room, wearing the strapon she bought the day prior. "All gelled up and ready to go!" she proclaimed with a silly grin, sauntering over towards Luka. She paused for a half-second. "You'll have to bear with me here," Miku admitted with a small shrug. Luka simply laid back and spread herself. Simple as that.

"Please, have at me."

Miku climbed atop of her girlfriend, lips pursed. Luka must have looked an awful mess, with her hair mussed in every which way, with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. "God, this is an _amazing_ look for you." Luka shifted her hips in a way that screamed impatience, and Miku tut-tutted. "So needy. I can abide just this once, maybe." She pressed the tip of the toy against her.

Luka hissed at the feeling of cold plastic against the heat of her cunt and bit her lip as Miku gently guided the dildo in. She propped herself up on her elbows, tried to press her hips against Miku's. "Miku," she tried to start with a whine of want.

Miku didn't even have to respond, only grabbed at Luka's hips and thrust forward. Luka trembled, grabbing at the sheets, then laying back down and grabbing at the sheets some more. "Oh, fuck," she rasped out, raising her hips to meet at each thrust.

"You're beautiful." Miku leaned forward to purr at Luka's ear before pulling back—only to thrust back in. Luka moaned a high and desperate note, bit at her lip, wiggled and squirmed.

"I'm getting— _fuck_ —getting there." They sunk into a comfortable rhythm, and the pleasure began to wrack up in the way it had before. Luka reached for her clit and let it rest there. Miku didn't protest, so she began to play with herself. "Mm."

A small smile lingered at the edge of Miku's lips. "I love you so much," she whispered suddenly. It was at that exact moment that Luka reached her peak. Her eyes flew wide open as she gasped, shuddered, and finally came.

Luka laid there for a moment, Miku slowing into a stop. She pulled out gently, and began to undo the harness. "You're feeling okay?"

"Very," she confirmed, laying her arm against her forehead. "God, Miku, you were so…"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't stay in character for the whole time," Miku admitted sheepishly. "You're so _ravishing_ when you're like this, so I couldn't really help it."

Laughing Luka assumed a sitting position and opened her arms. "That wasn't what I was talking about." Miku eagerly crawled into Luka's embrace, though not without delicately putting the strap-on to the side. "It was honestly, really sexy."

Nuzzling into Luka's neck, Miku hummed. "Really, huh? Maybe we could possibly do this again."

"Oh, definitely. That was a mean little trick you played on me, though." Luka began to play with the tips of Miku's hair. "I might have to get you back for that one."

Miku snorted. "I invite you to try."


End file.
